Rusokan and Abseria
Rusokan and Abseria is an old Remonian play written by William Veer which was later adapted into a famous opera by William's grandson Robert Veer. The play is about a tragic love story between the noblewoman Abseria and her loyal knight Rusokan who are thwarted by the evil plans of the dark knight Durac who has also set his eyes on Abseria. History William Veer was inspired to write the play after he discovered The Eternal Promise, an old folktale from Yamato. He used many elements from the tale but adapted it to a contemporary Remonian audience. The original version of his play ended with Abseria taking her life after Durac had murdered Rusokan, but the public did not like such a depressing ending, so the play was only a moderate success. Scholars believe that the character of Bard, a man of faith who inspires Rusokan to fight the last, fated battle, may have been William Veer inserting himself into the story to provide sharp criticism towards Remonian clergies, politics and politicians of the time. Decades later, William's grandson Robert Veer changed the plot for his opera so that Rusokan returned back from the dead to free Abseria because his love for her was so strong that it conquered even death. Robert's altered ending was received enthusiastically by the audience, especially when Robert himself composed an uplifting love duet, Dawn of Hope, for Rusokan and Abseria for the finale. The soprano part of Abseria was sung by Robert's youngest daughter Delora Veer who became a very famous singer all around Remon and whose fame spread the story abroad, especially to Libaterra where the opera enjoyed great popularity in many grand cities such as Lutherin, Etheril and Reign. Dramatis Personae *Abseria - a noblewoman *Rusokan - a knight *Durac - a dark knight *Bard - a man of faith Love Duet :See: Dawn of Hope Legacy Omaroch d'Zarnagon first became curious of Delora when he heard her sing in an opera house in Remonton during the events of Darkness Within, as it was the first time he had ever heard such a beautiful voice. He and Delora would eventually fall in love and marry, and Delora would teach her sons the love duet. Delora's younger son Refan sang the "Dawn of Hope" to patrons in the Fool's Haven tavern in Remonton in 1000 AE, catching the attention of another musically gifted person, Leon Alcibiates. This set Refan on the path of joining Leon's and Mori'sul Agara's fellowship to thwart the Clergy of Mardük in Remon, and the core members of this fellowship would eventually help found the Grand Alliance during the Great War. After ending up in Yamato, Delora occasionally sang one of Bard's hymns from the opera to the pirates of Shipwreck Cove to lift their spirits. When she accompanied a rescue party that entered Devilfish Strait in search of the missing Unithien Greyrain in 1017 AE, Delora lifted the scared crew's spirits by singing the hymn, making the accompanying crews of the pirate ships join in on their song as they faced a flock of harpies in the Battle of Devilfish Strait. See also *Dawn of Hope *Darkness Within *Delora d'Zarnagon *The Eternal Promise *Omaroch d'Zarnagon *Refan d'Zarnagon *Robert Veer *William Veer Category:Plays Category:Remon Category:Third Age